


Cinnamon Whiskey

by RavenclawSlayer



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawSlayer/pseuds/RavenclawSlayer
Summary: Buffy's in a mystical coma and Faith needs to gather up courage and kiss her
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Cinnamon Whiskey

Buffy's in a freaking mystical coma and Red thinks that only a kiss by someone who truly loves her can save her. So, here I am, wielding the power to save B, and I can’t seem to move. If she found out, she’d probably kick my ass all the way back to Cleveland.

I’ve never been so fuckin’ nervous in my life. People keep going in and out of her room, and I keep wondering if any of them loves her as much as I do and can bring her back.

My breath seems to be stuck in my throat and I can’t let it out as I finally gather up courage to enter her room. She’s lying there, looking so beautiful, Sleeping Beauty… both literally and figuratively.

“Hey, B.”, I whisper, lamely, she can’t hear me anyway. I move a strand of her hair behind her ear and lean in to kiss her… but somehow my lips end up on her forehead instead. I don’t think she’d want me to kiss her… I know that consent can be ignored in this case, she NEEDS me to kiss her to wake up. It’s not like I drugged her and made her like this.

Fuckin’ Amy. Damn witches never think about how their freaking spells might affect anyone else. This damn spell’s effect on me is just… It’s got me shaking here like a total geek. I don’t know how many people I’ve slept with, why the fuck am I so nervous about kissing a woman that’s asleep and will never even know that I was the one that kissed her??

My mouth’s dry, my lips feel like sandpaper. I can’t kiss her like this. I wanna feel soft and yummy. I really worry about stupid things, don’t I? Again, she won’t know who kissed her. She’d never even consider me, duh.

I sigh very loudly and actually run out of her room. I need a drink to stop feeling so shaky and I need a lip balm or something. And maybe a mint? I know there will be no tongue in this kiss, but hey…

Fuck, I think too much.

“Hey, Faith, you ok? You’re a bit pale.”, Red asks as I pass her by, unseeing.

“What? Oh… yeah, Red, five by five.”, I say kinda automatically and just mosey off. Giles would be proud of me for using that word, hey.

I finally get to my room and take my JD out of the mini fridge and take a sip. Then two sips… Before I know, half of the bottle is gone. I don’t even need a lip balm now, my lips taste like Jack freaking Daniels, which is a good thing. I think B likes it too, even though she’d never admit. Her being all perfect and Miss Perfect and all.

I bump into that Sushi girl on my way to B’s room. Looks like she’s also thinking about entering, and I glare at her, she glares right back and moves her hand to apply some sweet looking lip gloss, which I steal from her, spread it over my full lips, toss it back to her and enter B’s room, an evil smirk on my face.

Did I mention that JD is my best friend?

This time I’m not so freaking nervous. My lips are soft and taste like cinnamon, which is pretty yummy actually… I take a deep breath and sit on the bed next to her. I take her hand in mine like a total romantic fairy taley prince… um princess, and I finally press my lips onto hers and kiss her. It was supposed to be a short kiss, but I can’t seem to pull away, she’s so soft and she actually purrs in her sleep and moves her lips a little, I wonder if she’s really kissing me back or if it’s just my wishful thinking…

She’s starting to stir and I jump away as if she’s burning or something. I can feel my cheeks redden and I run out of the room, I don’t want her to see me when she opens her eyes.

Sushi, or well, Satsu, is still in front of the door when I come out and she shoots me another killer glare and enters B’s room.

My head is fuckin’ messed up and I need to unwind a little, so I gather a few of the mini Slayers for some sparring. I kick their asses, but some of them give me a hard time, so I feel really good when it’s done. I feel… a bit horny, to be honest. Of course, my stupid brain jumps right to Buffy and how her lips tasted… so not helpful.

I hear her before I see her, she’s in the kitchen with her Scoobies plus Junior and freaking Satsu, who’s acting like her fuckin’ shadow. It’s obvious she’s head over heels for my B.

“Hey, Faith.”, she looks at me “What are you doing here?”, she asks, surprised, but it seems, not unpleasantly.

“I’m supposed to go to an undercover mission in Giles’ jolly old, so thought I’d drop by and say hi.”

She bites her lip slowly and looks at me in a very different way, not with animosity, but burning curiosity. She doesn’t say anything, though, I don’t say anything, I just grab a bag of some snack food and get the hell out of there, fearing that my cheeks might get all rosy and give me away. I’m so not ready for that crap, especially now that I’m supposed to go on a dangerous mission of infiltrating a rogue Slayer’s headquarters.

About an hour later, I find myself in front of B’s bedroom, and the door isn’t shut completely.

“Satsu, I…”, B’s voice is low, but I can still fuckin’ hear everything, and my guts twist almost painfully. I feel like I might puke my heart out… literally and figuratively. “You smell like cinnamon…”, she whispers.

“Yeah, um… lip gloss.”, Satsu says, I can tell she’s beyond nervous. She’s probably feeling like her heart might jump out and I wish I could help her with that. I wanna rip her heart out and her head off her shoulders when I realize that Buffy is kissing her. They both let out little purrs that make me sick. I turn to leave when I hear Buffy ask “Do you, by any chance, like to drink Jack Daniels?”

I stop in my tracks and my heart starts doing somersaults when Sushi answers “Uh, no, I don’t think I’ve ever tried it.”

“Oh.”, Buffy says and I swear I can feel that tingle on the back on my neck… so I run away. I’m getting fuckin’ good at that, huh?

I spend the rest of the day avoiding her, I am not a good actress and my feelings would be all drawn on my stupid face, and then her fists would probably break my face, and my fists would seek revenge and everything would be bad again and I don’t want it to be bad again when we’re finally friends… well, almost friends.

So, yeah, all with the hiding, I’m just sitting in my room, sipping my good friend JD and smoking a cigarette on a window sill… Suddenly, a knock on the door makes me snap out of my thoughts and I almost jump as I say “Come in.”

I’m stupid, I should have asked who it was first. I almost choke on smoke when B pokes her head in and then the rest of her fuckin’ hot body follows.

“Um, hi, Faith.”, she says, and she looks around and kinda gasps when she sees the bottle of JD on my desk.

“Yo, B, what’s up?”, I ask, like I’m not about to get a heart attack.

“I just wanted to say hi. You know, before you leave for England.”

“Cool. Nice of you.”, I say, unable to think of what to say. She keeps glancing at the bottle and finally pours herself a glass.

“I like Jackie.”, she says, surprising the hell out of me.

“Thought you’d prefer a sweet cocktail.”

“You always make presumptions about me, Faith.”, she kinda glares at me, but softly, and my heart starts beating wildly again.

“Do I?”, I ask and force a naughty little grin.

“Oh yeah. Big time.”, she says, but doesn’t clarify anything so we just keep looking at each other for what feels like forever.

My glass is empty and jump off the window sill and refill it. I definitely need liquid courage. I don’t understand how she can make me so nervous, I’m usually as cool as a cucumber.

“You want some more?”, I ask her and realize my voice is way huskier than usually. Great, I can’t even speak properly around her anymore.

“Please.”, she says softly and I glance into her eyes as I fill her glass. It feels like her green eyes are burning through mine. We clink our glasses and I don’t know how it happens, I swear, but her lips are on mine suddenly…

“Cinnamon and JD. Why didn’t you just tell me, Faith?”, she whispers as she breaks the kiss, but her lips are barely a millimeter away from mine.

“I…”, I can’t speak. My brain is frozen. I’m frozen. And I’m probably asleep and am about to wake up. So, since I’m asleep, right, I kiss her again, and deeper and harder this time. And she doesn’t push me away. She kisses me right back…

I get so fuckin’ turned on, I want all of her, right then and there, my hands seem to have a life of their own… They’re all over her, and she’s just as eager to touch me… Her hands feel fuckin’ amazing, her lips even better…

I don’t know what happens in my brain, I think a short circuit, or something, because I realize I’m saying “Hey, B? You don’t have to do this ‘cause you think you owe me or something… You don’t owe me anything.”

“You’re so slow sometimes, Faith. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want it too.”

“I gotta leave tomorrow, though… and you’ve got that Sushi girl drooling over you like a lovesick puppy…”

“So, you don’t think I can wait for you?”

“B…”

“I’ve waited for five years, Faith. No more.”, she surprises me again and goes back to kissing me. I’m so stunned I don’t even kiss her back at first… and when I do… My brain disconnects and the only thing I can think about is her… making her moan and scream… and I must be very good at it… she just keeps getting wetter and hotter and louder…

I can’t even process what’s happening… She feels and tastes amazing, her legs wrapped around my head and I’m finally tasting her yummy juices… and when she explodes, my world explodes too…

There’s nothing left but HER.


End file.
